<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Invitation by go_ask_ash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014963">Personal Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash'>go_ask_ash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trial and Error [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Gen, Other, Reno &amp; Rufus, Rufus &amp; Reno, Rufus and The Turks, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus, Turkfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few setbacks, Reno is recruited for the Turks by special request.<br/>OR<br/>The story of how Reno became a Turk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trial and Error [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tseng recruited Reno for the Turks at 16 yrs old.</p><p>He had been watching him for 6 months straight.</p><p>This kid had waltzed into Shinra to join the SOLDIER program- Tseng didn’t often watch the entrance trials but that day fate (or work) had him passing through.</p><p>There was Reno. Bright red hair immediately drawing attention to the fact that everyone else on the field looked like they were moving in slow motion. He looked.. <em><strong>dangerous</strong></em>. Just the kind of talent Tseng was told to scout on the sly. There was something about the way this one moved; nothing like those other meatheads looking to call themselves SOLDIER. He had a delicate, lethal grace despite obviously coming out of the slums. No mistaking that attitude.</p><p>Tseng made a mental note to come back in a few weeks and check in. If the kid was half as promising as he seemed in the trial, a new Turk could be joining the ranks. And about the same age too... Easier to win over to Rufus’s side.</p><p>About a month later he returned to the academy and asked about the redhead. To his surprise, the admin replied, “Oh. That one? Didn’t pass medical. Got sent home the day after. You need the file, sir?”</p><p><em> Didn’t pass medical</em>?</p><p>"Yes, I will take the file. Thank you.”</p><p>The kid outranked every hopeful on the field that day. What could have possibly been the issue?? Tseng flipped through the file in his hand, studying the charts.</p><p><em> Oh</em>.</p><p>After that day, special surveillance was set up on Reno. Once or twice a week, Tseng would spend a few hours in the slums; watching, learning, sizing up their intended recruit. Until one day Reno turned the tables and cornered him in an alley. Gaia he was fast. It was as good a time as any for a confrontation. Letting the kid lead seemed like the smartest choice in the moment.</p><p>“Why ya been following me, suit? I didn’t steal nothing from Shinra. Didn’t even put up much of a fight when they kicked me out. You got no business being here in the slums and a hell of a lot better things to do than trail my sorry ass. So what’s the deal, yo?”</p><p>“The Vice President would like to extend you a different sort of offer. This would be nothing like SOLDIER work- you have to be intelligent, sharp, silent, and willing to carry out any order required. A consummate professional. I believe you have what we seek. Come to the Shinra building tomorrow at 14:00 and we can discuss things further. If you are interested, we’ll speak then.”</p><p>With that, Tseng disappeared.</p><p>The next day at Shinra HQ, Reno was shown to the Turks’ offices, down in the lower floors of the building. The elevator ride provided plenty of time to fidget with a wrinkled collar and gaze at dirty, worn boots. Feeling out of place was an understatement. The secretary opened a door to a large office with glass all around, and inside was Tseng, sitting at his desk reading papers in hand. Reno observed he couldn’t be more than 19 or 20, even with the poise and professionalism the man exuded. He motioned at the seat in front of the desk. Before his ass even hit the chair, the defenses were flying.</p><p>“I thought about what ya said to me. But I jus don’t think you’re gonna find me... <em>right for the program.</em></p><p>Or at least, that’s what those fuckers down at the academy tried to tell me before. There’s a lot you don’t know about me, and I don’t wanna waste your time when in the end you’re gonna tell me I don’t cut it. Again.”</p><p>Tseng waited until Reno had said his piece and let out an exasperated <em>huff</em>. Then he slid the file on his desk over so it could be seen. Reno’s file. From the academy. Open to a medical chart. There, written in red ink, was a note. <em><strong>‘Applicant denied. Falsified information. Actual sex, F.’</strong></em></p><p>The two locked eyes for a moment as realization flooded over Reno’s face. Then Tseng spoke.</p><p>“We know everything we need to know about you: your life, your name, your skills, and the fact that I am still here to make you an offer to join the Turks. This is on behalf of the Vice President of Shinra himself. Am I wasting my time?”</p><p>Reno paused for a moment and studied the man’s face. “What’s the catch, huh? I don’t wanna stay here if all these corporate assholes are gonna keep telling everybody I’m a female when that just ain’t the case, yo. Whether ya understand it or not, I’m just as much of a man as you are.. And nothin’s gonna change that, no matter how many papers you got in that file.”</p><p>He was flustered, Tseng could tell, but determined to stand his ground and make his point. An admirable fighting spirit; even more confirmation this was the best choice for Rufus and the plans they had for Shinra.</p><p>Reno was unaware just how much experience Tseng <strong>did</strong> have with this precise situation, supporting Rufus all these years through his own struggle.</p><p>“No catch. You join the Turks, dedicate your life and abilities to supporting the company and the family name, and Shinra will provide for you in return. Whatever medical attention you desire at this time we will arrange it. And when you are fit for duty your training will begin. It will be exhaustive, relentless, and require no less than your top performance. Now, I’ll ask you once more, am I wasting my time?”</p><p>Reno’s face slid into a sideways smirk as he shook hands with his new boss.</p><p>This may be <em>exactly</em> the life he needed all along. Reno of the Turks. It had a nice ring to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>